Aching For You
by champagnealec
Summary: "While at the annual Halloween party being thrown at the Pandemonium, Alec finds himself being entirely distracted by Magnus's costume." Malec, Post Canon, Halloween, Trans Magnus fic.


**I've returned from my little Holiday writing break with a Halloween fanfic, yes a Halloween fanfic. Because honestly it's never too early to have a Halloween fanfic y'all.**

**Actually this fic is inspired by tothetrashwhereibelong's post that an anon sent to them awhile back and I saw it, my muse immediately jumped into action and just demanded that this needed to be written out right now (I had to fight with my muse just to keep on planning out before I sat down and wrote).**

**I'll be using words like "cunt", "clit" etc. to describe Magnus's genitals in this fic.**

**A very special thanks to both tothetrashwhereibelong and kinkymagnus, for going over this fic for me!**

* * *

October Thirty First, Halloween, had found Alec back in New York city with Magnus at his nightclub, _ Pandemonium_, for his annual Halloween party- filled with dancing and drinking, and where Downworlders could be themselves around mundanes without the fear of being discovered.

It's his second year at the Halloween party and he loves it honestly- (although last year half way through it, he did get very _ horny_, thanks to Magnus and his damn costume, and it's again why he's at the bar this very moment).

That he will explain in just a tiny bit.

Although the annual party missed Halloween- the year they got married, due to all of the events that somehow what happened within a short five months he wasn't able to plan it.

But last year, in between doing his job as High Warlock of Alicante, Magnus planned it to be the biggest one to make up for the missed party. And Alec went with him on it, because it seemed like it'd be pretty fun.

And it really was, their costumes didn't match but it was okay, he drank a bit and danced a lot- but his brain was more focused on every time Magnus moved his body, he swore that he saw panties. 'Cause Magnus's costume last year had involved a fucking _ mini skirt_, short circuiting his mind when he saw it.

He had of course kept himself together up until a point, where a song had them moving their bodies close together, his hard on rubbed against Magnus's cunt- those soft moans as he slid his hand underneath the skirt to see that he was correct- Magnus was wearing panties.

After that- the night did end a few hours shorter than they originally planned to.

It wasn't a bad thing though. Magnus didn't seem to mind when he was moaning out Alec's name, as he ate his cunt out, that made him squirt hard. Nor later on when Alec made him squirt again, this time on his cock.

(Last year- he was sure it wasn't Magnus's idea originally to turn him on like he did.) But this year Alec's quite sure that's his plan right now.

But this year. They decided not to tease about their costumes, so Alec had no idea what he was in for. He just knew it was something _ sexy_, just by the way Magnus would smirk, his eyes holding a mischievous twinkle that disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Tonight he finally found out what the costume was- (and honestly he almost said screw the Halloween party and scooped up Magnus off to their bedroom).

It had only been a few minutes after he finished with his costume. He had decided to go as a sexy firefighter, shirtless and suspenders, along with the hat as well- he's sure to get Magnus aching for him.

Than Magnus had stepped out of the bedroom, announcing he was done. Alec turned around, he felt his self control almost break down completely. He felt his stomach had flared up with heat and his cock twitched in his pants at the sight.

Magnus had been posing, smirking at him- seeing how he reacted, eyes dilated and breathing became a little bit more heavier. At first he thought he wouldn't make it out of the loft, Alec'd just push him up against a wall and fuck him, but Alec managed to keep his control.

Not too long after, they made sure they had everything together and arrived via portal at his club. Greeted by a few of the guests, they had a drink before hitting the dance floor.

And that's where Alec's self control was tested so much.

First, Alec's brain was only focused on watching Magnus dance, his hips moving to the beat, his ass shake. He licked his lips, hunger burning within him. Then they were dancing close- bodies grinding against each other, his breathing was hard and fast, sweat rolled off of him and his length throbbed with need.

This went back and forth for sometime.

By the time Alec needed a break from dancing, he was fully hard, body felt like it was just burning up, thanks to his brain and Magnus's teasing.

(He also could see that Magnus had also been affected by lust during their dancing, since his unglamored cat eyes were a shade darker, and his legs would be a little close, seemingly trying to rub himself.)

He told Magnus he needed a drink and to keep dancing without him for a bit- getting a nod from him and he slipped in between the dancing bodies of other guests and over to the bar.

And that's why he was there now. Trying to calm himself, while drinking a glass of gin and tonic, shifting in his seat since his hard length was trying to poke up and leak cum from the head.

Alec listened to the music playing, sipping from his glass as thoughts about how he could just wreck Magnus in that costume slipped into his mind once more. He gripped onto the glass tightly, surprised that it didn't break in his grasp- honestly now he's close to listening to what his brain suggested earlier that night.

He decided to turn his head towards the dance floor to see if Magnus was still there and when he did- his breath was taken away by his beautiful husband.

The lights beamed down brightly on Magnus, who was swaying his hips. He looked so fucking _ beautiful _ and _ sexy_, the sequins on his red dress sparkled, his entire leg poking out thanks to the very high slit in the dress that stopped close to his hip, and the fabric in the back would flow thanks to the slit. Long purple satin gloves covered his hands along with his makeup done perfectly to match his costume tied together with a red pair of high heels.

The costume was damn _ Jessica Rabbit's dress_\- Magnus is dressed up as _ Jessica fucking Rabbit. _

And Magnus looked so incredible- so fucking hot, the dress just fried Alec's mind. The way it looked on him had images flowed through his mind on how he could make Magnus so wrecked, dress hiked up, his cunt wet and stuffed full with Alec's cock as he pounded into him, listening to those sweet high pitched moans.

Alec gripped his glass tighter in his hand, his heart pounding, watching Magnus drop onto the ground then twist his body as he raised back up. Some stared at Magnus with 'want' clearly written on their faces, but knew that he was taken because of the ring on his finger and the fading marks on his neck.

(He always wanted to make sure everyone knew that Magnus is his, and Magnus always wanted everyone to see that he was Alec's and only Alec's.)

Alec took another sip of his drink, keeping eye contact with Magnus- who felt like he was being watched and already knew exactly who it was. Magnus quickly finds Alec at the bar and smiles seductively.

His stomach tightened with heat. His cock finally dribbled out cum and right onto the fabric of his pants- f_ucking shit_.

Magnus's smile grew as he began to sway more and trailed his hands over his body, fingertips sparking blue with his magic (and Alec knows what he's doing, immediately) before sending out a rather huge wave of magic that only he and Alec could see, then he brought his hand up to his chest and rubbed his thumb over his nipple- biting on his lip to muffle any noise and gave Alec a look basically telling him to come and get him.

Like Alec wasn't gonna say 'No', he downed the rest of his drink and sat the cup down. Two can play at this game with the teasing and that's exactly what he is gonna do.

Magnus felt his body quiver with excitement, seeing Alec stand up from the bar and the outline of his hard length against his pants, with this dark and lustful gleam in his eyes that made Magnus's cunt ache with the need to be filled and he felt even more wet.

He knew that this would get Alec all worked up like before- exactly what he wanted- looking through costumes before coming across the Jessica Rabbit dress, the thoughts hit him like a train when staring at it. Thinking how Alec would just get that dominant look, would take him apart in this dress (eat him out, thrust hard into him) make him sob in pleasure and come all over him. He had felt himself grow wet at the time with the thoughts.

And for awhile it killed him not to break it out and show Alec- but he wanted to surprise him, and surprise him he did tonight. Magnus also decided to do a little game of teasing to get Alec even more worked up (although it caused him to feel that familiar heat and throb, it was worth it).

(Also there was another little surprise waiting under the dress for Alec.)

Now Magnus knows Alec's not far away, moving perfectly through the crowd of people to reach him, and he can't wait to be wrecked.

He doesn't have to wait long, he saw the runed arms wrap around his waist and pull him into Alec's embrace. And the gasp that escaped his lips, feeling Alec's hard cock press right against his ass.

Alec's head then leaned down and started to pamper his neck, his dancing slowing until it's just a very light sway. Magnus closed his eyes and melted into his hold, feeling one of Alec's hands sliding up to his chest and pinching his nipple through the fabric- a moan tears from his lips and his hands manage to find their way to Alec's hair and tug.

Alec chuckled deeply into his neck, biting the sweaty skin. "So beautiful, _ princess, _fuck, just so beautiful in this dress."

His clit twitches, his breath catches and Magnus feels himself grow even more _ wet_. Because being called 'princess' never failed in turning him on so much.

Other hand that's on his body, slid through the high slit in his dress. Magnus moaned a bit louder, knowing what Alec's gonna find underneath.

He could feel Alec's mouth making sure those faded marks aren't faded anymore.

What Alec expected was his hand to meet with panties- instead his hand feels bare skin, no straps of panties anywhere to be found. The realization that Magnus isn't wearing _ anything _underneath hits him like bricks and his gut burned, his cock oozed- oh.

Alec growled into his neck, sucking hard on a sensitive area. Magnus gasped and his fingers curled tighter into his hair, rocking his ass back onto his length.

"You aren't wearing panties, kitten? That's naughty," Alec breathed, trailing his lips up to the shell of his ear as his hand moved towards his wet aching pussy.

"Al_exander_," Magnus's voice trailed off into a moan of content- Alec's palm is pressed right against his clit, applying pleasure that has him feeling hotter at the base of his spine.

"Princess," Alec said, his long calloused fingers rub his folds, Magnus whimpered and rocked his hips- wanting more. Alec grinned, then slides his finger against his cunt, feeling how wet he was with slick. "You're so turned on baby, you're dripping.."

Magnus moaned, his cunt and clit throbbed hard as Alec teasingly rubbed his finger against him. Making him come undone, his legs buckle but Alec's got a hold on him with his hand on his hip. He kept trying to move to get some type of relief, but Alec just continued to rub slowly.

And Magnus just took it, whimpering, wanting more as he felt Alec rub circles around his clit. More slick dripping out. He was too hot- he felt it thrumming through his veins; those sparks of pleasure. It's so much and yet not enough for him.

It's amazing how Alec could just tease him enough to make him lose it like this.

"Alec- Alexander, please. Please," Magnus whimpered out, clenching his muscles.

"Please, what, princess?" Alec asked, rubbing his finger back to his cunt and dips a tip inside him.

Magnus let out a low whine of frustration, when it didn't slide more in. "Please, please- I need you, I need more please..."

"Hmm, I don't know baby, you teased me a lot on the dance floor earlier," Alec reminded him, he planned on teasing him a lot tonight for that and Magnus will know that soon.

"Please, Alexander- I'm aching, need you, need you so badly, please, please." Magnus pleaded, unleashed tears peaking at his eyes.

He couldn't say no to him, no he couldn't (and like he said he planned on teasing Magnus more before he gets his cock).

Magnus felt the hand pull away from him and he lets out a whimper of loss fall. But then he suddenly turned around and pressed close to Alec, face to face.

Magnus locked eyes with his husband- his body trembled, staring into his eyes. Dark with desire and holding the pure love for him. He looked so hot, so dark and dominant. The look he had would scare anyone, but Magnus felt safe and loved by it.

Alec's hand slipped through the slit once more, this time his large hand cupped his ass, pinching a loud gasp from him. Alec leaned in and pressed soft kisses to his lips, cheeks and then to his neck. "What do you need princess, hmm? Tell me."

He opens his mouth to reply, but a moan falls out instead when Alec uses his hand to push him forward so he could feel Alec's hard length pressing against his thigh. "You want me to fuck you on your throne, princess? Hike up this dress, spread you out so your wet beautiful cunt is on display? Eat you out until you're squirting on my face, finger you, then stuff you full with my cock?"

Alec rubbed his erection against his thigh, hand groping his ass firmly and the filthy words- it sent waves of pleasure to his tummy and his cunt ached, desperate for anything. "Is that what you want, princess?"

And finally Magnus gathered his words and spoke. "Yes, yes! I want that, Alexander. So bad- please, fuck, your mouth, fingers, cock please I want it."

That seemed to be what he was looking for.

Alec smiled and brought Magnus in a passionate kiss.

To which Magnus lets him take control as he always lets Alec do, gasping as Alec dug his fingernails into his ass cheek and slipped his tongue in his mouth, rubbing against Magnus's.

Then his other hand is cupping his face and Alec's lips left his, Magnus whimpered, making him chuckle and peck his lips. "Just what I wanted to hear, princess. Don't worry, you will get a lot more kisses tonight." Alec promised, giving him a smile that made his stomach twist with hunger.

"Now, lead me to your throne so I can make you a beautiful mess, kitten." Magnus nodded, jerking when he felt Alec's hand pull back and smack his ass hard. Alec just smirked, taking his hands away completely now.

Magnus turned around, grabbing onto Alec's hand, and began to lead themselves away from the dance floor.

He also walked with his legs close together to apply pressure to his still twitching clit, but it does nothing but tease him.

(And now slick is starting to slide down to his inner thighs.)

The crowd of guests doesn't really pay them a glance, like they hadn't seen him get teased, begging for Alec. Like he wasn't leading Alec over to his section at his club to be wrecked in front of everyone.

Well, because to them- it looked like he and Alec were dancing the entire time he was being teased and begged, now they would just think they're taking a break from dancing, and heading over to Magnus's area of the club to rest.

How? That wave of magic was Magnus using a wards glamour on everyone except for he and Alec (something new that he made after he and Alec discovered they had a thing for public sex). Nobody could see this- they wouldn't have a single clue that Alec was wrecking him in front of their eyes. All they'd see is something innocent.

Soon, they reached Magnus's section, none of his entourage is there. Either out on the floor or by the bar, getting drinks. But that's great for them, they got to have the entire area to themselves.

(Even with the glamour they still wanted to be nobody there)

Then before Magnus can react, he's being spun around to face Alec again- his hands immediately on his waist and he's being pulled in for another kiss- this one a bit softer than the last one. Magnus sighed happily, his fingers curling into Alec's sweaty hair once more.

Magnus felt Alec's hand guiding up from his waist to his back, where Alec played with the zipper- Alec has no intention of taking off the dress and then fucking him. He's already stated that he's gonna be wearing the dress and being wrecked with it on.

It's Alec just teasing him.

Alec pulled away, smiling at him- that gleam in his eyes. "Princess, lay down, get nice and comfortable. Then I'll be spreading you open for me." he ordered, voice deep and rough, pecking his lips softly.

Magnus nodded, Alec's voice sending a throb to his cunt. Fuck- he does as he's ordered. Laying down the cushion booth, Magnus shifted his body until he felt like he was in a good position, very comfortable on the wide booth (he called his throne).

He can feel Alec's eyes on him but doesn't look because Alec's walking towards him- and Magnus has to resist the urge to reach down and touch himself. the ache was too much.

Alec appeared in his view. Magnus moaned out loud, looking up at him- his body glistening with sweat, breathing heavily and just looking ready to take him apart. Magnus's hips wiggled, impatient.

Alec just grinned, lowering his whole body down, their faces inches apart. "Hang on, baby, I'm coming for you." he told him, then kissed him on the lips- Magnus let his eyes close, as Alec continued kissing him, first on the lips, cheeks, trailing his mouth down to his neck, nipping gently at the skin- hearing soft little gasps from Magnus.

His hands came up to Magnus's chest and he rolled over his nipples with his thumbs- Magnus moaned, his own hands tangling back into his hair, tugging. Alec laughs deep in his chest and does it again (getting the same reaction) until they were hard nubs. Then he moved down further.

Magnus's hands stayed in his hair- as he trailed down to where Magnus wanted him to be, his chest raised and fell fast- excitement rushing through his body at what was about to happen.

And he feels it- Alec's hand slipping back underneath his dress- starting at his calf, slowly sliding up his leg, the roughness of Alec's hand on his leg sent shivers down his spine and left goosebumps behind. He doesn't stop, until reaching his thigh, where he stroked his skin. then he raised his head up and made eye contact.

Another loud whimper tore from Magnus's throat- looking down at his husband who looked like a beast. Alec grabbed the material from both inside and outside with his hands and hiked it up as far as it could go. The cool air blew over his wet cunt, he shivered slightly and Alec finished with getting most of the dress out of the way.

Palms are on his thighs, spreading him wide. Magnus mewls, thinking about how messy he is, how Alec did that to him.

The most embarrassing groan escaped deep within Alec once he sees how wet Magnus is- his cunt is clenching around nothing and his clit is twitching, he felt the heat in him curl in his stomach and his length oozed, ready to make Magnus feel full. He licked his lips then took a glance up again- his breath taken by Magnus.

He was a fucking vision like this- a beautiful vision. Mouth gaped, little noises coming out, eyes closed and his makeup running just a tad. He's so gorgeous, like this. So fucking gorgeous, Alec made him like this.

"God, princess, you look so fucking beautiful, so wet aching for me. Fuck, all for me." Alec said, rubbing his thighs.

"Yes, yes, yes for you, for you, Alexander, only you." Magnus chanted, taking more of Alec's hair into his fingers and rolled his hips, wanting his mouth on him now.

Warmth from Alec's breath, blew onto his pussy as somewhat of a tease. Magnus moaned, wiggling his hips- and Alec does it again and again- it's not what he wants, he tossed his head to the side and whined loudly. "Alexander! Please, I need your mouth- plea-!"

When with no warning, Alec dived right in, his tongue licked a long stripe over his cunt. Magnus cried out in surprise, back arching, fingers tugging harder on Alec's hair (that had Alec moan into his folds). Sparks of hot pleasure shoot through him, adding to that pressure in his belly and spine. He feels himself get wetter. "Alexander!"

Alec moved his face away for a split second. "Scream my name as loud as you want to, kitten." Then he went right back in, dragging his tongue along his pussy, cleaning up his slick- his mouth ended up at his clit, closing around the nub and sucked hard.

It tore another loud cry of Alec's name from Magnus, vision going white for a moment. Alec liked that reaction and does it again- hearing his name being screamed again. He took turns in between flicking his clit with his tongue and sucking it. He also added in one of his fingers rubbing it along his vulva.

Magnus mewled, rocking back into Alec's face. Feeling that pressure of heat, build and build within him, it's all over his body, becoming a bit unbearable, but it feels so fucking _ amazing_.

"Oh, _ fuck me, Alexander_!" Magnus screamed when Alec decided to move back to his cunt and dipped his tongue inside him. His clit throbbed as Alec ate him out, hot jolts flowing through his veins, Alec's tongue trying to go deeper in and a finger rubbing his clit.

Everything inside is too tight, ready to snap at any moment. Too much, he's gonna come.

"Alec- Alec, Alec, fuck Alexan- gonna come!" Magnus managed to shout. Alec just pressed harder on his clit and slid his tongue deeper into him. That's all it took.

Crying out, few tears spilling from his eyes as that pressure broke and Magnus felt those waves of pleasure crash over him- while Alec just continued to rub his clit and lick up some of his slick from his orgasm.

Magnus let out a choked moan, his cunt clenching and aching, still going through waves of his orgasm. As Alec did this, another spark of heat shot up his spine, then settled back into his stomach, telling him that another one would be on the way shortly if Alec kept this up.

Soon Alec stopped, taking his mouth away. Magnus whimpered, rocking his hips, staring up at Alec, whose lips shined with his come and saliva. He licked his lips and smirked. "Mmm, don't be upset, princess. My fingers are coming to fill your greedy pussy."

"Alexander..." Magnus moaned softly. Alec leaned forward, kissing his lips quickly and Magnus could taste some of his slick on Alec's lips.

"Shh, princess I got you," Alec told him, getting back into his position. He stared down at his cunt- still clasping around nothing and oh so wet. "Oh, baby you're so messy- we will clean you up later though."

Long fingers tease his folds, not sliding into him, like he wants- he whines, his hands now having to grip onto the booth below. "Alec-"

"Hmm- I wonder. Can you come again for me, kitten? Show me how desperate you're for my cock, make up for the little teasing game you put us through earlier," Alec stated. Oh, of course he's getting back at him for teasing, he should've known- but Alec's teasing made it slip his mind.

Like Magnus wasn't gonna show him- he was so desperate, he wanted to be filled so badly.

Magnus nodded. "Yes, yes I can- please, Alec, I want you.." A few more tears spill, and Alec reaches over, wiping them.

"So good, princess, here you go- show me how much you want me." Alec said, sliding his long finger in his cunt, immediately searching for Magnus's spot.

A high pitched noise escapes deep within Magnus's chest. Alec can't describe it (but it made his cock jump.) He curled his finger and pressed right it against Magnus's sweet spot. His back arched and the noise came out again- he grinned and repeated this.

That feeling returned, strong as before, when Alec was eating him out- Heat bubbling beneath his skin, high mewls being punched from his chest as Alec fingered him. Slick just leaking from him and getting all over Alec's hand, but he doesn't care.

"Oh!" Magnus moaned as Alec slid another finger through his folds, joining the other, and he crooked them in the most perfect way. That had Magnus seeing stars, clenching his cunt around those fingers and crying out Alec's name. He couldn't help but smirk and do it again.

Alec decided to play with his clit once more, using his thumb to rub circles. Magnus gasped and his pussy tried to pull Alec's fingers deeper in as a reaction to this. "You want me so bad, princess, you're taking my fingers so well. Listen, you can hear how _ wet _you are."

Somehow Magnus is able to hear the sounds coming from his cunt over the club's music - the wet noise he normally heard when Alec'd already came and was still thrusting his length in him. But he'd never heard it when Alec was fingering him- fuck, he's that _ wet? _

Sharper and sharper that pleasure became, hearing the sounds his cunt made- he whined, thrusting down on his fingers, his mind only focusing on how he wanted to come so badly.

While Alec stared on with lustful eyes, his breathing was coming in pants, his length just begging to be freed- straining against the fabric. Seeing his fingers disappear into Magnus's tightness, those noises falling from Magnus- it's just so much, the heat curling in the pit of his gut. He wanted to be inside him so soon.

His fingers brushed right against his spot. Magnus saw stars again and cried out- that pressure tightening to the point where it hurt. He needs release. "Alec- Alexander,_ sir_-" letting that name he calls Alec by from time to time slip out.

Alec already knows and rubs his clit rougher, thrusting his fingers faster. "Let go, princess, come, come for me."

Just like this the burning snapped, and Magnus was coming again, body shaking as he coated himself and Alec's hand with his come, those waves crashing over him again- soft moans falling from his mouth, feeling sated and a bit sensitive as Alec slowly fingered him through his orgasm.

"So good, princess, so good for me. Making such a mess of yourself, so beautiful baby." Alec praised, curling his fingers again to hit his spot- and Magnus shouted, cunt clenching tighter- that tingle shooting through his body.

Fuck- he's gonna come again, he fucking is. God, his body is aching for Alec's cock, and he's sensitive- he's sure that once he gets Alec's cock inside him, he's gonna squirt so hard.

Magnus wants that _ so bad_.

Then the fingers slid completely out of him and he can't help but whimper loudly, cunt throbbing and clenching around nothing.

He heard Alec chuckle at him and then felt him lean over to grab something. Magnus managed to open his eyes just in time to see Alec wiping the slick off of his hand with a napkin that was on the table before tossing it to the side, turning back to him.

His breathing stopped for a moment- Alec still looking_ dark, beast _ like but there was a lot of _ tenderness _ and _ love_, mixed in- fuck. Alec was taking care of him so good, so good. Alec leaned forward, cupping his cheek and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "You okay, baby? Sensitive?"

Magnus nodded. "Yes, I'm okay, sensitive too- but still want your cock in me, please."

Alec was ready to do that, but still he had to make sure though, that's who he is. "You sure, princess? Are you sure?"

Shaking his head, with a whimper. "Yes, yes, please Alexander, I'm sure- I want your cock, fucking me hard and good, please." he begged, then Alec had his answer- he smiled and kissed him gently.

"Okay, princess, give me a moment." Alec told him, getting up from the booth to remove his costume.

Magnus watched as Alec reached into his pocket and took something out (he couldn't tell what it was just yet) before using his other hand to push the suspenders off of his shoulders- arousal flooded him, because of what was coming next and he slowly brought his hand to his cunt, eager to rub.

He gripped the waistband of his costume pants and pulled them down quickly, before kicking them off of his feet and to the side- standing there proudly, with a smirk on his face.

Alec had decided not to wear his boxer briefs tonight and was freeing his length from his pants. Magnus just couldn't help but moan loudly at the sight, his fingers stroking over his cunt, feeling how wet and throbbing it was. Fuck, he was ready for Alec's long thick cock in him, so ready.

"Look at you, rubbing your pussy because you're so hungry for my cock, princess." Alec stated, wrapping his large hand around his length and giving himself a stroke, thumb smearing the come at the head. Magnus just moaned out a low 'yes' rubbing himself. "Hmm- I also got a surprise for you.."

And now that made him a little confused.. a surprise? What kind of surprise? Magnus's question is immediately answered when Alec opens his hand to reveal his _ stele_, son of- fuck. Either Alec had this planned or just thought to bring his stele along just in case. By the end of the night Magnus knows he's gonna be nothing but completely wrecked.

"Just grabbed this on the way out, since I didn't know if I was gonna be bringing you home to be fucked or what else. Guess it's good that I did, baby." Alec explained, guiding the tip over his Stamina rune. It flares up- a rush of more energy overcomes Alec, he shudders as it makes his length bead more come at the head and dripping down his hand.

Magnus moaned again, wiggling in excitement, ready to finally have his cunt filled with Alec's length, stretching him out and making those wet sounds. "Alexander... ple_ase_."

"I'm coming, princess, hold on." Alec told him, wasting no damn time- he used his long legs and took like two steps back over to the booth and then climbed back into it, hovering over Magnus and supporting himself with one arm, the other holding his cock still.

"Alec- I want you," Magnus looked up, giving him pleading cat eyes and Alec felt his body shake.

"I want you too, princess, ready for me to fill your desperate cunt with come, stretch you wide, show everyone you're _ mine_?"

"_Yes_.. yours, yours," Magnus could only chant, body trembling from the previous orgasms and the need for Alec.

Alec grinned, positioning his cock right at Magnus's entrance, locking eyes with him. "Remember your words, baby, if you want me to stop for a while.." Magnus shook his head in reply, Alec pecked his lips, then whispered. "I love you, princess."

"Love you too," he whispered back.

Than Alec pressed the head of his cock against Magnus's cunt, opening up almost immediately and he slides in with no problems, thanks to how wet Magnus was.

Alec groaned loudly, throwing his head back, his arm shaking with supporting his weight (acting quick, he brought his other arm -he had been using it to hold his length- over to support himself). his cock pulsed as Magnus's warm wet walls pulled him in.

Magnus's mouth fell open, wanting to cry out but all that came out was a choked up gasp- hands searching for something to grab (somehow one found Alec's hair, the other settled on gripping the booth). The air is punched out from his chest as Alec's perfect cock stretches him wide- making him feel so fucking full.

The burning simmers through his veins- he feels like he's on fire, it's so much, his cunt clenching tightly around Alec, who groaned and thrust his hips forward (by accident), and Magnus saw stars for the third time. Gasping for breath, sharp jolts of pleasure mixed with a bit of pain shot up his spine, as he grasped the booth and Alec's hair tightly.

Slowly but surely, Alec fully slides inside- taking deep breaths to calm himself and not thrust forward like he did just before. His erection jerking whenever Magnus's soaking cunt clamped around him. Fuck, this was amazing- so amazing, he loved seeing how fucked out Magnus was on his length. Just loved it.

Magnus was mewling softly, fingers digging into the booth at how full he felt, how stretched he was. His clit twitching and pussy throbbing- (still sensitive from his last orgasms, Alec's mouth and fingers in him). Alec's cock is pressed right into his spot, those little sparks are back, he's leaking slick all over Alec and it's just perfect.

So fucking perfect- being fucked into a wreck like this.

He loves it- and will never get tired of feeling like this.

After a few moments of being still, allowing Magnus time to adjust, he started to rock back onto Alec's length, clearly ready for him to start moving. So Alec did it.

He pulled his hips back, his cock sliding out some- Magnus whimpering and clenching to keep him inside, but Alec continued until he was half way out then he thrust all the way back in, hard. A loud moan tore from Magnus's throat, arching up as a wave of heat flowed through him, settling in his tummy again.

Alec smiled at the reaction and repeated his movement, getting another loud moan and him tightening around his cock even more, making him moan lowly.

Time went on- Alec fell into the perfect rhythm, snapping his hips hard and fast in and out of Magnus, tearing those perfect moans from him that were like music to his ears. The clenching of his pussy felt so good around his pulsing length. He stared at Magnus below him, how fucked out he looked- so beautiful, oh, so beautiful.

It sent waves of pleasure straight to his gut, adding to that pressure building there for the entire night, signing that he was close.

And Magnus- he was a moaning mess, all he could do was moan and cry out Alec's name, every time he thrusts. Sharp pleasure simmering through his veins, stretched and fucked so good, he's burning up. Cunt throbbing, leaking everywhere, body rocking upward with Alec's thrusts, shaking with sensitivity.

So much, it's all so much- he feels so fucking good. Just high off of the pleasure he's getting, he's so blissed out. It's amazing.

A very sharp snap of Alec's hips tears out a high pitched 'ah!' from him- that feeling in his gut and spine getting tighter, a sign another orgasm isn't too far away from him. He wants that- to come hard on Alec's cock, wants his come, he's fucking aching for it. Then Alec's hips thrust harder then before shifting his body up on the booth and he cried out his name. "Alexander!"

Alec groaned, the way Magnus cried out his name- sent a hot string of pleasure to his cock, twitching. "Yeah, cry out my name, princess, show me that you are mine."

"Alec, Alec, Alec, Alexander, _ yours_.. yours." Magnus moaned, pulling on Alec's hair, muscles clamping more on the cock impaling him. Burning within him getting more intense, until it's to that point, where it's right there- and he just needs a little more to make him come, just something. He let out a whine and tried to roll his hips on Alec's sliding length, desperate.

By the way his cunt was throbbing, leaking so much, Alec could tell Magnus was right there, ready to come, he just needed an extra push to it. "You're ready to come again, princess. I can feel it around me, need me to help you?"

Magnus opened his mouth but all that came out was a choked moan, then nodded his head- Alec is just fucking all of the words right out of him.

That's really all Alec needed for his answer- he supported all of his weight on one arm again (never stopping his fast thrusts), his hand going in between them and immediately finding Magnus's clit, rubbing. He locked his eyes on Magnus before speaking. "Come baby, come."

There's a sharp thrust and thumb flicking his clit- that's all it took for the burning to snap. Magnus threw his head back, with a loud cry as his orgasm crashed through his body.

Slick leaked everywhere, his body quivered hard because the force of this one was stronger than the other two. His cunt clenched so tight around Alec's still thrusting cock, pleasure just soaring through his veins, riding out on his high. Alec fucked him through the waves, chasing his own orgasm- feeling even more sensitive, and more sparks of heat returning again to his stomach.

Alec's thrusts became a bit sloppy, his own pleasure pooling in his gut, his cock twitching -he's right there, so close- his body shaking with effort, his hand still rubbing Magnus's clit - which he thumbed again. The wet warmth around him clasped so tight, causes the tightness in him to break.

A loud groan escaped his chest, his cock pulsing, cum spurting out and into Magnus. Alec took his hand away from Magnus and used it to help hold himself up again, his hips still thrusting, fucking his come further into Magnus.

Magnus gasped, eyes rolling back as Alec continued to thrust, pushing his come deeper inside him- it felt- fuck, so hot and so good, the movement made little jolts of familiar heat up and down him, arms somehow finding their way to Alec's neck; holding on as he rode through his high.

It's only after Alec stopped coming, panting heavily that Magnus realized that he's still hard as a rock.

His body relaxed and thrumming with sensitivity, he knew there was more to come- and fuck he wanted it.

Alec suddenly slid out his length, Magnus whimpers and tries to keep him inside, but it doesn't work and he's empty again, pussy clenching, Alec's come and his slick dribble out of him and onto the booth.

God- he's a damn mess..

Soft kisses are placed to his cheeks and lips, and Alec's hand is stroking his cheek. He opens his eyes, looking right back into the eyes of his husband. "Hey, princess. You okay?" Magnus gave a simple nod to his question. "Good, you think you can come one more time for me? Give me a color."

Fuck yes, he could do it one more time- like he said he wanted before. "Green, green, Alexander. Please, again."

Alec smiled, pecking his lips. He was gonna make him lose it on that high once more. "Alright- hold on a second baby."

And Alec's out of his view, shifting around on the booth he can feel him doing that until nothing, then Magnus felt hands on him, moving his body- and since he felt like his muscles were mush he lets Alec position him.

Which happened to be a position with him sitting on Alec's lap, his hard length rubbing against his wet folds. Magnus gasped, a sharp jolt running down his spine and he can't help but thrust himself forward to get some friction.

A chuckle comes from behind him, Alec's hands on his hips, stopping him. Magnus whined, feeling tears trying to leak out. God, no more teasing.

"Alec, please, no more teasing, I need you, please I wanna come, I wanna _ squirt- _Alexander," Magnus begged and a few tears manage to roll down his face.

Alec's not gonna say no- hell he isn't, he wants to wreck Magnus, then take care of him, love him. He kisses his cheek and makes Magnus lean back against him. "Got you, princess. Gonna make you squirt, then take care of you and do it all over again."

Then he took his cock into his hand and pressed it right at his entrance. And he slid all the way in.

Magnus cried out, eyes rolling back into his head. Feeling the hot pleasure and the over-sensitivity coursing through him, cunt clenching and stretched wide again. The tingle is back and much stronger, he's already so fucking close.

His body almost immediately adjusted to the impaling erection- ready for another round.

Alec made sure he had a good grip on Magnus's body before he drew his hips back, groaning. Then he slammed back in hard. It had Magnus crying out loudly- walls clamping down again on him- and his back arching. Alec grinned and repeated it. Listening to the noises made him feel proud and hot- he did this.

He made Magnus lose himself in so much pleasure. Fuck, he loved it.

While Magnus- he was just so fucked out, even more than last time. His body felt so _ alive_, shaking with the overwhelming pleasure. He's throbbing, that pressure is building more and more and it feels so different from the last time too. Like more _ intense_, way more. He can't really breathe without moaning and he's leaking even more.

Not to forget, he's hearing the wet sounds again- every time Alec moves in and out of his cunt, thanks to his slick and the come from Alec earlier.

It's too much now, he loves it though. He loves it when Alec makes him come undone.

A feeling he will never get tired of.

Alec decided mid-thrust to place his face on Magnus's neck, his hot breath sent shivers down Magnus's spine. There he pampered the sweaty skin with kisses, pressing hard in Magnus, punching out some noise that made his gut twist and tighten with heat. Warm walls felt so good around his cock, how he was just so loose, opening up so well. Shit, it's something else.

Trailing his lips up to Magnus's ear, he whispered. "I wish you could see yourself, princess. How you're taking me so well, how you're just opening up around me, maybe one day I should record you then play it back so you can see how I make you lose it, make you _ mine_."

Magnus couldn't help the loud moan that's torn from him at the suggestion, his clit throbbed, heat bubbled underneath his skin.

That did sound like a _ good idea_.

"Hmm, you like that suggestion, princess? I thought you would." Alec smirked happily, placing another kiss to his neck before sighing, "I love claiming you, really do, want you and everyone to see how you're mine. Don't you love me claiming you?"

There's a slow drag of Alec's cock, rubbing right against his walls and Magnus whined, throwing his head back and is finally able to form words. "Ng_ghg_, yes, yes love how you claim me. I do, I do. Alexander!"

"_Mine_, sweetheart, you're mine..." Alec told him, rocking faster to the warm tightness and burying his face back into his neck, kissing the skin once more.

This continued for quite some time, until eventually pressure that'd been building so much in Magnus's tummy became unbearable.

All just too much.

He's hot- really _ hot_. Pure pleasure flowing throughout his body, has every nerve in him on the high. His oversensitive cunt and clit are throbbing- just too much.

Release, release is what he needs.

And Alec, well he's right there with him. He can tell just from how heavy his grunts and moans sounded muffled in his neck, the way his length jerked every other thrust and how his accurate pace was still there but on it's way to being very sloppy- chasing his own relief from the tightness in his own gut.

Magnus isn't sure how he ended up getting the words out that he wanted Alec to play with his clit to come, since a sharp snap would make him moan or cry out, but he did find the words. "Alec, nghh-ah! Wan- oh fuck, want you to play with my clit. Please I'm close, so close Alexander.."

Something in the tone of his voice just added to that hot feeling within Alec, and he groaned, length twitching with need. Instantly following the request. "Gonna make you squirt so good, kitten, I got you, I got you baby." Keeping a hand on Magnus's waist, the other trailed down to his clit, rubbing him just right.

_ Too much- the burning hot, hot.. just fuc- _the thread is so fucking thin, just right there.

On a hard snap of hips, Alec does something a bit different, he took his clit in between his long fingers and _ squeezes _ the nub. That combined made Magnus's vision go white, throwing his head back with a very loud scream as everything just broke loose. Body tensing up, shaking as the pleasure crashed into him and he _ squirts _hard, so hard, waves of relief flooded through too.

Alec had managed to lift his head up just in time to witness Magnus squirting, bit of it lands on the table in front of them, the rest he feels on his thighs, his body shuddered- _ holy shit_, it was hot, so hot to see that, fuck. Then he felt Magnus clench down on him so tightly, the pleasure released in his stomach and he came with a loud moan, rutting his hips, his relief washing over.

Magnus, in his haze, felt Alec's cock pulsing, the warm come filling him up and Alec's hips pushing his come further inside him, he could do nothing but whimper. His cunt ached with sensitivity (it felt good though) and his body felt like it had been fucked to mush. He felt tired and sated.

Eventually Alec came to a stop, (he's still hard though and will be until the rune wears off- which could be hours because on Alec it was just like that) and pulled out. He whimpered at the loss, feeling a thick glob of Alec's come dripping out of him, there's a soft kiss to his temple and then he's being moved again.

Of course, he lets Alec do it, he feels boneless and relaxed.

He ended up on his side, with Alec pressed close behind him, spooning him basically, arms wrapped around him tightly.

(Also his dress somehow is hiked up enough and out of the way that not a single drop of come was on it- although he has magic and it'd have came out anyways.)

Magnus hummed contently, feeling kisses being placed on his neck, shoulder and head. Hands caressing everything they could, being so soft with him (like he wasn't fucking him hard just minutes prior...).

It was amazing.

Alec spoke up, breaking the silence between them (the music in the club is still loud as shit, but somehow to them they aren't hearing it like that right now, must be a little kink). "How do you feel, baby? Good?"

"Hmm, yes so good, so good, sensitive. But good." Magnus answered, his hand coming to rest on top of Alec's.

A smile spreads across Alec's face and he placed a tender kiss on his shoulder. "Good, good. Glad to make you feel taken care of, feel loved."

"You always do, always.." he trailed off in another hum as Alec sucked on a fading mark.

"I plan on doing more of that tonight," Magnus heard when Alec pulled away. His free hand coming up to rub his arm. "Yeah, plan on taking you home, making love to you, then eating you out and cleaning you up before we cuddle up."

That does sound so great, although Magnus isn't sure he can walk at the moment, his muscles feel like mush. "Hmm, I love the sound of that Alexander- but it might be at least ten to fifteen minutes until I can walk, every bone in my body is basically gone..."

He felt Alec smiling behind him before there's more kisses being placed on his skin. "Okay, baby. Let's just relax and enjoy the moment.."

Magnus grinned, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in.

Around them, all of the guests are having a blast, dancing and failing to sing along to some of the songs playing.

They didn't notice, they were just thinking about each other and the rest of the night ahead, enjoying their moment.

Although with the rest of the night on Magnus's mind a small apart couldn't help but already start thinking over the costume he should wear next year at his annual Halloween party.

* * *

**And there y'all have it! My first trans Magnus fic- so what did y'all think? If you want to see more, I got plenty ideas for trans Magnus.**

**(One does involve a sequel to this fic as well)**

**Now- as for what's coming next? Well- most ideas are sneaking up behind me and smacking my head, demanding to be written. Although I'm hoping to write out sequel to the Kinkymoon saga next unless like I said before an idea just smacks me out of nowhere.**

**Like currently- a TWI Malec fic idea is trying to smack me. So we will see how everything goes.**

**Y'all can find me on Tumblr: immortals-malec. You can ask me about anything on there, really anything- fic questions, etc.**

**Until next time, lovelies!**

**~champagnealec **


End file.
